Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bearing integrated strut insulator, and more particularly, to suspension system for vehicle capable of improving vehicle Noise, Vibration, Harshness (NVH) performance and productivity by applying a strut insulator which is made of polymer composite to reduce its weight and achieves components unification with a strut bearing.
Description of Related Art
In general, an insulator applied to suspension system for a vehicle contributes to improve ride comfort by absorbing and reducing vibration caused by the excitation of an engine or transmitted from the road while the vehicle is running.
As an example of such insulator, there is an insulator applied to a strut of a shock absorber forming the suspension system to connect the shock absorber to a vehicle body. The insulator may include a plurality of brackets coupled with a rubber damper for absorbing shock and surrounding the damper, and bolts for being fixed to the vehicle body, and so on.
However, the insulator has been inevitably a relative high weight part compared to the its size since it is required to include steel bracket for supporting the suspension system stably with rubber material making damping action against the external force. According to this, the insulator has also been required to reduce its weight in order to meet the fuel efficiency improvement demanded due to further enhanced environmental regulations in recent years.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.